Super Smash Bros Brawl Return of the Shadow Queen
by Sithicus
Summary: The Shadow Queen was defeated by Mario and crew in the end, but now she has discovered a new world and a new ally. Together she and Andrew have selected five of the Scoobies to participate in a Brawl Tournment designed as a trap for her enemies.


**Author's Notes: **Greetings fellow fanfic writers, I have decided to post something that will hopefully entertain and enjoy. The following is a story original published over at Twisting the Hellmouth as Dreamy Drabbles, each origina chapter was a Drabble in length that told a whole when all were read together. Because I created something new I decided to post it here to get more reviews. The following then is the full selection of Drabbles seperated by character and then the new sneak peek at the full story coming out next year added to the end. Plus a little fun with Motion Picture Previewing so to speak. I hope it will garner some interest as it is a neat little crossover that I don't see too often with Buffy and crew.

_Disclaimer: I Sithcus being of sound mind and body do hearby bequeath... er I mean. The following cast of characters do not belong to me, I never claimed otherwise. Buffy the Vampire Slayer and all related characters belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy Productions. The Super Mario Brothers, Donkey Kong, Shy Guys, Snifits, Ninjis, Etc, Etc belong to Ninetendo of America INC. a subsidery of Nintendo of Japan. Most all characters belong to Nintendo proper and Shigeru Myamoto, the character of Marth belongs to the guys in charge of Fire Emblem I don't know them off hand since I've never played a Fire Emblem game before. Anyway I think that covers it. Please Read & Review. _**Special Note:** This is the first story I'm postin on which features my new and improved Grammar attempts, so please be gentle with the Reviews.

**

* * *

**

**Scene One-World One  
**_The Cheese Guy_

The Cheese Guy smiled innocently enough as he offered his selection of various cheeses to the group of four individuals and their friends, he always came to visit and proffered a selection of wonderful and delicious cheeses, Brie, Gouda, Camembert, Swiss he was thrilled to offer such delectable morsels. But they never had the chance to accept still he was always there with the offer, but tonight's shared dream wasn't going very well.  
Someone was trying to hurt them and all he could do was watch, well that wasn't true; he had the cheese tray on hand in case anyone needed a pick me up. Except he had a feeling they could use something with a little sharper kick to it, but he was the Cheese Guy not the Weapons & Arsenal Guy, that was his brother. Suddenly one of the attackers marched over his large nose sniffing at the tray; the Cheese Guy smiled pleasantly and lowered the tray. The four foot three mouse with dark shades smacked his lips and promptly gobbled it all up at last fulfilling his purpose, he would miss the Scoobies, but once someone actually sampled his wares it was time to move on.  
Even if said someone was a creature from the Other Side of the Dream.

"Mouser get back here and use your nightmare bombs already!" a three headed snake called Tryclyde ordered speaking through all three of his heads at once.

"Yeah, Yeah. I'm coming," Mouser complained adjusting his shades and plucking twin bombs from nowhere, "ya know since Wart got taken out by those plumbers and their pals we just can't catch a break," he grumbled. And then he launched his nightmarish assault on the so called Vampire Slayer of Earth wondering why she had that odd gleam in her eye and why she also happened to be totally nude.

**

* * *

**

**Scene Two-World One  
**_Dana the Vampire Slayer_

Dana was an insane Slayer who'd suffered terribly in her youth having been kidnapped and tortured ruthlessly as such she was used to chaotic dreams, this however just seemed almost pleasant and normal to begin with. She was having a picnic with the Watcher Xander Harris and a few friends, she was naked and lying in Xander's lap at the moment purring while he petted her hair. The strange man with the cheese fetish stood off to one side while Dawn Summers, Willow Rosenberg and Rupert Giles chatted amicably about life not caring about Dana's nudity. They also didn't seem to care that Dana had murdered Buffy and Kennedy earlier, the two other Slayers lying in a pool of their own blood eating together and glaring at her unseen by the rest.  
Then the sky became cloudy and strange nightmarish creatures appeared stepping through a large red door that had appeared as if by magic in a puff of smoke. They attacked the proceedings with strange weapons or parts of their own bodies.  
Dana discovered that they could not be killed by typical weapons. They seemed to be vulnerable to each other though as Xander demonstrated when he kicked a funny looking masked bird thing into a short little ninja demon and both of them disappeared into the ground somehow.  
Dana spotted the big mouse eating all the cheese and then it turned to attack her with some bombs, smiling almost sadistically she plucked one of his bombs out of the air and shoved it back in his face causing the thing to blow up and also vanish into the solid Earth.

"Nice dream," she said to herself apparently the only one to actually realize they were dreaming, sometimes it was the crazy ones who could be the most intelligent and observant.

**

* * *

**

**Scene Three-World One  
**_Alexander LaVelle Harris_

Someone made a wish. It was the only explanation for why the entire Scooby gang had just gotten attacked by the cast of enemies from Super Mario Bros. 2. These where the thoughts of one Xander Harris after their nice picnic was ruined and he kicked a Tweeter into a Ninji and sent them both 'off screen' as it were. And just when he was getting to know Dana better.

"Willow get the Broccoli," he shouted at his bestest bud.

"Huh?" she asked cluelessly.

"They can't stand vegetables remember Jesse's house and long hours on the NES?" he prompted with a nostalgic grin, "throw them at them and they die."

"Oh great they know our weaknesses," Tryclyde grumbled to Clawgrip as he hurled a rock at Dawn's head with his mighty claw.

"I knew this gig was too good to last," the overgrown crab whined, "and they're nastier then those plumbers," he added as the nude Slayer shoved a rutabaga down the throat of a Snifit causing it to jam and explode when it couldn't fire the bullets out of its orifice.

"Stupid demon sorcerers," Tryclyde muttered just before a mountain of broccoli appeared courtesy of the Wicca, "that's the last time we let Fry Guy pick our jobs," he stated before he was buried under said mountain.

**

* * *

**

**Scene Two-World One  
**_Dawn Summers_

Willow was kissing Dawn full on, her tongue was teasing Dawn's and both of their mouths were partially open. Neither one of them questioned the fact they were engaged in this thoroughly unnatural act, after which they began chatting amicably and then the attack came. Dawn was upset they cut into her smoochies time and with a curse she literally hefted one of the mask wearing midgets up in one hand and hurled it at the winged devil, at least he could be a devil he had a pitchfork and everything.  
Dawn watched Dana slay the mouse with a bomb and Willow kill the three headed snake by burying him in a mountain of broccoli, at least it was good for something. Wavy clumps of grass started to sprout at her feet and Dawn smiled as she watched Xander pluck a few revealing shriveled turnips with which he pelted the hoards of attackers.  
Copying her former crush since Willow was all she could think about these days, they really had to have a little talk after this attack was averted; it must be a Tuesday. Dawn plucked something out of the ground, it was not a vegetable, it was a large black and red block marked with flashing white letters P O W.

"Prisoner of War?" she wondered to herself eyeing the black and red blinking thing. "Ouch!" she cried as a maniacal looking porcupine pricked her causing her to drop the block. When it collided with the ground a mighty earthquake caused the hoards of attacking things to all instantly die. "Cool."

"No more mister nice guy," Clawgrip the crab growled from his perch atop a mountain of rocks. "Birdo!" he shouted. A trio of strange looking things emerged, they kind of resembled dinosaurs with big red bows on top of their heads, one was pink, one was green and the other was dark red.

"We're going to finish you off," the pink one declared and then they started spitting fire and eggs at the group. Dawn was clocked in the noggin and collapsed unconscious.

**

* * *

**

**Scene Two-World Two  
**_Buffy Anne Summers_

Those things had hurt Dawn; those things were going to pay even if she was dead. Having decided this Buffy finally joined the fight, being dead meant she hadn't bothered to fight up until then. The creatures spit their projectiles at the group and Dana dodged, Xander managed a stunning leap over the flaming attack of the green one and Willow ducked low under another, Buffy saw Giles guarding Dawn from the crab. Plucking one of the eggs from mid-air she hurled it back at the creep that fired it; the thing shuddered at the impact and blinked a strange color flashing slightly.  
Buffy saw Xander pluck two eggs out of the air consecutively and aim for the green one first, after two hits it started really flashing and hurled a string of fireballs at the group. A third egg strike killed the thing causing it to spit up a small crystal globe.

"Huh, why's it carrying this?" Xander asked picking it up. Buffy stared in shock as Xander vanished as though he'd never been there. Enraged she and Dana both doubled their attacks grabbing eggs and hurling them at the remaining two egg-spitters, Dana's pink one died first and its crystal globe rolled into Dawn's foot causing her to disappear. Furious Buffy slew the dark red one in a flash and snatched the crystal globe intending to rescue Dawn.

* * *

Buffy woke up in bed feeling the urge to kill something and desperate to know Dawn's whereabouts, she could remember nothing of the dream she'd just experienced.

"Wait a minute," Buffy blurted as she felt something hard in the bed with her. "Ooooo shiny." She smiled at the crystal globe she discovered in her bed oblivious to the fact that it shouldn't be there and might spell danger for the Scoobies.

**

* * *

**

**Scene Three-World Two  
**_Rupert 'Ripper' Giles_

Rupert Giles was not as limber or agile as the younger generation, but the day he couldn't defeat a host of midget demons with aversions to vegetables was the day he retired as a Watcher. The POW device Dawn had used killed all ground bound enemies, but the flying junior devils and the midget bird on the flying carpet continued to harass them even after Dawn, Xander and Buffy's mysterious disappearances. Dana however appeared enraged at the absence of Xander and proceeded to tear their little wings off one at a time. Giles eyed the crab creature hurling rocks from his pile also unaffected, being a Watcher he was trained to be observant and also he was quite confident that knowledge equaled power. Aside from the vegetable weakness each of the other demonic assailants seemed vulnerable to either their own weapons in the case of the three dinosaur like creatures and their own allies. Logically this made little sense; practically Giles wasn't going to question the logic of these creatures while in the midst of battling them.  
Watching the arc of the stone hurled by the crab at Willow's head carefully he intercepted it with the picnic basket, after collecting two more he began tossing them back. After three hits the crab grew enraged and exploded a shower of rocks in their direction, Giles caught a fourth one and used it watching satisfactorily as the crab demon shrunk into a smaller form. Letting some of the old Ripper out he picked up another rock from the pile and smiling devilishly he dropped it on the crab crushing it and causing it to vanish. A burst of flame headed his way filled his vision suddenly.

"Bugger," Giles cursed before fading from the realm of dreams and waking up in his own bed.

"No more underlings," Fry Guy stated as he appeared hovering above Willow, Dana and Kennedy who was still lazing about, "now I'll teach you the meaning of a hot foot," he chuckled and several new enemies came through the door.

**

* * *

**

**Scene One-World Three**_  
Kennedy the Vampire Slayer (Bitch)_

Kennedy had thought she was better, that was what started the fight with Dana and Buffy. Even after she beat Buffy using a cheap trick that caused Dana to kill her, Dana proved smarter for an insane chick and killed her too; it wasn't fair.  
She'd watched the battles laughing internally all the way at the thought that high and mighty Buffy might get offed permanently by characters out of her cousins' favorite videogame, but when the fire creature showed up she couldn't let the hussy Willow get killed. Even if she had shamelessly kissed the barely legal Dawn right in front of her 'dead' lover. That being said the fire creature was immune to vegetables; they couldn't injure him if he burned them up before impact. So how could they beat this guy? How'd her cousin kill him in the game? Mushroom shaped blocks if she could recall, but where was she supposed to find mushroom blocks in the real world?

"Try the cherries," a voice inside her head suggested in a sultry tone, Kennedy eyed the bowl of cherries from the picnic. Shrugging she grabbed a hand full and inhaled them mindful of the pits. A floating star with eyes danced around her head briefly and she reached out, upon coming in contact with it she began to glow and instantly healed.

"Starman!" one of the creatures shouted causing a stampede to get back in the door they'd emerged from faster then Kennedy would have thought possible.

"Oh yeah, payback's a bitch," she stated and dashed forward instantly slaying tons of the enemies and also knocking Dana painfully awake, though later she'd claim it was an accident.

"I hate cherries," Fry Guy complained as he watched the last of his soldiers perish, Kennedy smirked and reached out to touch him just as the effects of the Starman wore off.

**

* * *

**

**Scene Two-World Three  
**_Willow Rosenberg_

Willow needed to sit Dawn and Kennedy down for a serious talk because, well she couldn't like Buffy's little sister like that and Kennedy was just becoming too cocky for her own good. As evidenced by the fact she forgot Starmen invincibility powers wore out quickly and got burned by Fry Guy thus sending her to wherever the others had gone, and now she was all alone to face down the 'Big Bad'. Fortunately she had a few secrets up her sleeve.  
Chowing down on the mushroom she'd rescued from the picnic she was not disappointed, whatever magics allowed the videogame laws to work gave her a boost the Mario brothers hadn't had in Subcon. As Super Willow she grabbed the door in both hands and proceeded to whack Fry Guy with it over the head, or what served as his head. The ultimate cheat code.

"No fair," the now four mini-Fry Guy's protested.

"Fair is for Game Genie users," Willow stated smugly, "you spoiled my picnic." She then proceeded to kick each Fry Guy back through the door, which automatically closed and vanished. "Now to find." Phantos struck Willow causing her to shrink and vanish from the dreamscape, the floating guardian of Subcon's keys hovered before the shadow that was his benefactor and waited.

**

* * *

**

**Scene Three-World Three  
**_Andrew Wells (Would be Watcher and Evil-Villain)_

Andrew chuckled his Doctor Evil chuckle as he reached out to Phantos and presented the floating mask a sack full of coins, payment for a job well done even if nobody was dead. He'd been told not to kill anybody those were his specific orders from the higher ups so he'd gone to Subcon and hired Wart's old crew to attack the Scoobies in their sleep.  
Phantos flickered and a potion collided with the ground creating a second doorway to Subcon, Andrew let him go and prepared to wake up only to stop when her hand reached out to touch his shoulder.

"You were right," she whispered into Andrew's ear causing his spine to tingle. Her voice filled him with so much desire and lust it was hard to think straight. "They'll be perfect, except that Kennedy girl and Buffy, Dana killed them both far too easily."

"Whatever you say honey, but I think you're making a mistake," Andrew pointed out.

"Never," she hissed, "wake up little mageling you've done well." Andrew grinned at the praise, even though truth be told if she hadn't come to him he'd never have tried to connect with the videogame dimension in the first place. Smiling stupidly Andrew woke up leaving her behind.

**Secret Bonus Ending Unlocked**

**

* * *

**

**Bonus Ending  
**_The Shadow Queen (Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door)_

The Shadow Queen smiled now that she was alone in the pocket dream dimension linking her world to Earth's. The plumber had defeated her, banished her to a realm equal to Hell, but in doing so he had allowed her to discover the perfect means to her revenge. The Slayer and her team would kill the pesky plumber at last and send him to her domain so that she could torture him endlessly with her new body, the Princess had escaped true but her magic was enough to fashion this shadow clone for her use.  
Now all she had to do was get them to his world and she had the perfect plan to allow that. Plucking the invitations from the nether she imprinted five names on them, she only had enough for five invitations which is why she'd excluded the other two Slayer's who had died otherwise they would have all been taken.  
Smiling to herself she sent the invitations fluttering into the wind to the Watcher's home, to all their homes, this time the plumber would die.

"Now I just have to make sure that incompetent Koopa King undoes the spell surrounding the tournament preventing true death," she said to herself.

* * *

The next morning Dawn opened an envelope engraved with her name in _spidery black ink._

The next morning Willow opened an envelope engraved with her name in _spidery black ink._

The next morning Xander opened an envelope engraved with his name in _spidery black ink._

The next morning Dana opened an envelope engraved with her name in _spidery black ink._

The next morning Giles opened an envelope engraved with his name in _spidery black ink._

Each one read the tiny invitation and one by one promptly vanished. Buffy grabbed Dawn's invite frantically after witnessing this and read it, but she became confused because it didn't make sense.

"What the heck is a Brawl Tournament?" she asked Andrew.

"I have no idea," he replied nervously. Buffy glowered at him and plucked him into the air.

"Spill," she ordered. Andrew told her everything, he was so weak.

**THE END! Congratulations You Have Won.**

**

* * *

**

Sneak Peek

Willow stared up at the curious castle still clutching her invitation in her hand, she had no idea where she'd been teleported, but it certainly looked impressive and almost out of the distant past judging by the languages she couldn't decipher written on the sign in front of her. Before she had a chance to begin exploring a great flash of light filled her vision and a tall regal looking blue haired man appeared in front of her on the drawbridge of the castle.

"Pray maiden what brings you to my lands?" he asked. Willow blinked and glanced at her invitation, lacking anything else to do she opted for the truth.

"I, ah, got this letter in the mail inviting me to something called a Brawl Tournament." The man frowned and brushed his long cape away, he was dressed rather regally, perhaps he was the king of this castle.

"Strange, I have heard no word of such a Tournament, what is your name?"

"Willow Rosenberg." The man bowed to her formally.

"I am called Marth Lady Willow, come take my hand and we shall determine if your invitation is genuine." Smiling at the gallantry of the man Willow accepted and in a brilliant flash of light she and Marth were teleporting through a shimmering sea of energy beyond the vast lands of this dimension, which she caught only glimpses of.

* * *

Dana beamed as she followed the tiny pink puffball through a world imagined only in a child's wildest fantasies, the creature inhaled his enemies spitting them out as glowing stars, occasionally he would swallow one and gain a new ability. He used a sword, hurled bombs, cooked them all up in a giant pot, blew fire, spewed bullets and sang badly off key. She could get used to this place, but she had to get to the Tournament and Xander, he'd be helpless without her to protect him. Clapping her hands the insane Slayer followed along pointing out a funny little creature trying to sneak past them unnoticed, the pink puffball became a rolling stone of needles and ran over it and Dana cheered with an almost demented gleam in her eye.

* * *

Dawn sighed as she stood next to the Pokemon Trainer guy as he demonstrated how to catch the funny looking monster things, she didn't think she needed to have any of them to help in that Tournament thing her invite had been for, but Pokemon Trainer disagreed.

"Don't you have an actual name?" she demanded rolling the Pokeball around in her hand.

"Nobody's given me one, unless you want to, you can choose between Red, Green, Blue, Yellow, Ash or make up one," he told her before ordering Squirtle to use some attack called Rapid Spin to knock out the Pidgey he was fighting.

"Fine, I'll call you Spike, how's that for a name?" Spike grunted a 'whatever' kind of noise and quickly pointed at the Pidgey.

"Ok Dawn Summers of Sunnydale now's your chance, throw the Pokeball," he instructed. Flipping the ball through the air without aiming she watched as it conked the Pidgey on the head and popped open sucking it into the ball as a beam of red light. The ball shook a few times and then the light in the center shone brightly.

"You caught a Pidgey," a disembodied mechanical voice spouted from the Pokedex Spike held, "do you want to give a nickname to the captured Pidgey?" it asked.

"Sure whatever, I'll call it Oz," she decided in a bored tone. The Pokeball flew back to her and smacked into her hand.

"Great, now you can start your very own Pokemon Journey, we've got eighteen weeks before the Tournament to build up Oz's stamina," Spike stated with a big smile, "just enough time to capture five more Pokemon and train them."

"You have got to be kidding me," Dawn blurted in stunned disbelief. This world was way strange.

* * *

Giles stood in the center of the crumbling temple with a rather mystified look on his face, none of the written language was familiar to him in the slightest, curious he approached the empty pedestal and traced the engravings with his hand.

"What are you doing in the Temple of Time?" a woman demanded as she and a green clad youth wielding a sword and shield appeared suddenly before him.

"I'm afraid I haven't the foggiest idea, one moment I was opening this letter the next I was here," he replied indicating the curious engraved invitation with the _spidery black ink_ he was still holding. The young man quietly approached him and took the invitation from his hand.

"What does it say Link?" the woman asked. In response Link passed her the piece of paper with a serious and unhappy expression on his face. "Another one, Peach didn't mention this the last time Daisy and I visited," she remarked in a subdued tone. Link rolled his shoulders and began to swing his sword in hand as though practicing. "I agree, Rupert, Link has decided to help prepare you for the Tournament, and I will help him as best as I can." Giles eyed the two curiously.

"Well that's smashingly good of you, but what precisely is a Brawl Tournament?" he asked, "and what is one expected to do at this function?"

"Come with us to Hyrule Castle and we shall explain everything," the woman replied.

"That sounds like a brilliant idea, the only bloody option I appear to have for the moment," he muttered under his breath, "what should I call you young lady?"

"I am Princess Zelda, please come quickly we haven't much time to prepare," she insisted, Link nodded encouragingly and quickly headed for the temple's exit. Giles followed the pair out of the Temple eyeing Link as he did so and ignoring the breathtaking scenery around him.

"Does Link ever speak Princess Zelda?" he asked curiously. Zelda smiled and shook her head.

"Not exactly, Link enjoys the silent determined warrior façade, you'll learn to interpret him soon enough Rupert given time," she stated. It was then that Giles noticed Link and Zelda had pointed ears like an elf's; he was stunned and impressed by the sight.

"I see," he remarked as they exited the Temple grounds where a pair of horses were waiting.

* * *

Xander groaned as he sat up nursing the back of his head, at first he couldn't remember what caused his injury then it all came back to him and he rolled his eyes as he glanced up at the hunched figure nearby, a fairly familiar sight for him.

"Is it always hit first ask later?" he groaned.

"Sorry about DK, he get's possessive when anybody falls into my lap out of the blue," the female gorilla apologized for her boyfriend.

"Candy's my girl chump," the male gorilla grunted pounding his hairy chest in Xander's face.

"Donkey Kong you stop being mean to that poor human!" a female chimp with a pony tail snapped angrily, "that's how Cranky got in trouble with the plumber's father," she added poignantly.

"Don't tell Cranky, please, he'll be on my back about it for weeks," Donkey pleaded cowed by the chimp.

"Right, sure thing DK ol' pal, Dixie and me won't breathe a word," a male chip with a red cap and shirt vowed. Xander got to his feet confident Donkey Kong wouldn't attack him again.

"Thanks Diddy little buddy," Donkey said.

"Mister, uh, you dropped this when DK hit ya," the little guy said holding up the mysterious invitation with _spidery black ink_.

"What's this?" DK asked snatching it before Xander could react, his eyes shone with excitement after reading it and he pounded his chest vigorously causing several birds to flee terrified out of the trees from his yell. "Oh boy another chance to pound on that plumber!" he crooned, "they can't be serious, askin' a one eyed human to compete, what can a little pipsqueak like you do?"

"Quite a lot more then you can I'd wager," a grumpy voice declared as a wrinkled old gorilla with twin canes marched up to the group.

"Oh no, Cranky," DK wailed.

"In my day Junior we didn't go around hitting people for landing on your girlfriends lap, then again in my day we didn't waste valuable training time going out on dates either," the old gorilla rambled whacking DK over the head with a cane.

"Ouch, no sir Cranky, sorry Candy," he apologized before he and Diddy headed off down a jungle path. Still a little confused Xander watched them go; suddenly someone had him by the ear yanking him along.

"You too young man, Junior could use some barrel pitchin' practice at the old tower against a live opponent and you need to bulk up for the Tournament too looks like." The old gorilla was surprisingly strong for an old timer, but what he'd said really made Xander nervous.

"Barrel pitching practice!"

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

_

* * *

_

The time has come.

**Lightning Flashes.**

_They come from across creation. To do battle in the Ultimate Tournament to determine the Greatest Warrior of All-Time._ **Lightning Flashes again Thunder Roars.**

_A varied eclectic assortment of Warriors._ **A group of shadows stand in a row as the camera pans across them.**

_But, when new Warriors appear from outside the Dimensional Gateways._** A smaller group stands across from the first.**

_Will they spell certain doom for one of the Heroes of Light?_** A larger shadow rises up into the sky.**

_Or will they manage to join forces, to save both Universes from the forces of Evil?_ "Bwa, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" **A pair of shadowed people appear in the center of the two groups.**

**STARRING OLD HEROES & VILLAINS**

**Mario** "Mamma Mia It's-a the Shadow Queen!"  
**Luigi** "Marrrrrio!"  
**Link Sword Slashes are heard as Link clashes with Marth.  
****Kirby** "Poi Oi." **Kirby Inhales Pikachu.  
****Pikachu** "Pika!" **Thunderbolt attack strikes a Koopa Paratroopa.  
****Princess Peach** "Oh Dear, help me Mario!"  
**Princess Zelda **"You never learn Ganondorf."  
**Wario** "Gimmie, Gimmie, Gimmie. COINS RAHHH!"  
**Samus Aran Save Load Tune is heard as Samus materializes.  
****Pit The winged hero flies onto the scene with his bow.  
****Meta Knight Meta Knight and Link clash with swords drawn.  
****Fox McCloud The Great Fox hovers above the stadium raining fire down on hoards of enemy creatures.  
****Captain Falcon F-Zero race cars speed down the Mario Raceway track.  
****Marth, Marth raises his sword ready to fight.  
****Ness The hero of Onette swings his baseball bat creating a satisfying crack as he sends a Goomba flying.  
****Mewtwo** _We must gather the forces of light to stop the Shadow Queen.  
_**Yoshi **"Yoshi."  
**Donkey Kong** "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
**Diddy Kong** "Try a Peanut Popgun Blast Kremling creeps!"  
**Pokemon Trainer Spike** "I am not dying my hair Dawn!"  
**Solid Snake, Snake opens up with twin machine guns.  
****Sonic the Hedgehog** "Too fast for ya." **Sonic laughs.  
****Ganondorf** "Rahh I want the Triforce of Wisdom Princess Zelda!"  
**Bowser** "Hah, hah, hah, looks like I kidnapped ya again Peach."  
**And… The Shadow Queen** "Kill the Plumber!"

**NEWCOMER; Willow Rosenberg Willow hurls a fire spell at a Moblin.**

**NEWCOMER; Dawn Summers** "Pokeball go, Angel!"

**NEWCOMER; Dana the Vampire Slayer** "Xander is mine Shadow Bitch, MINE!"

**NEWCOMER; Rupert Giles** "I believe that incantation worked like this."

**NEWCOMER; Alexander Harris** "You think this is tough, try training for the Tournament with Cranky Kong hovering over you."

**WHO. WILL. WIN?**

**Buffy the Vampire Slayer Cast Starring IN…**

**SUPER SMASH BROS. BRAWL  
****RETURN OF THE SHADOW QUEEN**

**COMING SUMMER 2009**

"I'll kill Andrew for this."

"No Kennedy, we can't, but I think I know how we might be able to save them from this Shadow Queen person." **Buffy holds up Birdo's Crystal.**


End file.
